


Dirty Love

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: After Sango fights a demon, Miroku confronts her about her recent insecurity...in the only way Miroku can.





	Dirty Love

Sango groaned lightly and hated the squeak she heard every time she moved. She felt absolutely filthy. The rest of their exhausted group was definitely not as messy as she was.

Of course, she had some pent up anger to release, and she immediately jumped in and took it out on the first demon that attacked. Poor Inuyasha had to sit on the sidelines this time.

_Damn monk,_ she thought to herself. It was his fault that she was angry and covered in demon guts. He had confessed legitimate interest in her, but it didn’t stop him from continuing to flirt with other women.

Sango shot him a quick glare, and she immediately noticed the rest of the group was avoiding her. Inwardly, she wilted with embarrassment. She had gone too far again. Mournfully, she watched Miroku’s line of vision, and as they entered the next village to clean up, she saw him immediately spot a gaggle of young women.

Getting him to notice her now was impossible. She was covered in demon filth, and it depressed her even more. This was how she was. Sometimes she felt even if she were as clean as Kagome, she’d still be covered in demon’s blood. It was just her, the slayer who fought and pushed the mold of what a woman was supposed to be.

Feeling defeated, her attention piqued when she heard Kagome ask about hot springs, and the inn’s owner talked with pride about the one in the back of his place. He took Miroku’s money, and Sango followed Kagome when she invited her along.

Sango yearned to be clean again – soon, but she knew while she was distracted with Kagome, Miroku would be getting into all sorts of mischief. As her young companion sighed happily and leaned against a rock, Sango sank into the water and pouted.

\--

The next day, Sango’s mood did not improve. They found another demon tainted by a Shikon shard, and like before, the slayer stood up and helped Inuyasha slash it to pieces. She thought Inuyasha was going to run her over before she got a swipe in, but she understood his need to feel like the alpha.

Surprisingly, Miroku had tried to join in, attacking the bottom tentacles with his staff. Kagome stayed behind with Shippou, gawking with worry as usual. Sango wondered what it would be like to be that kind of girl.

But she was not.

“It’s in the shoulder!” Kagome exclaimed; pointing to the shard as Inuyasha slashed at it. With a harsh swipe, Inuyasha delivered the final blow, and Sango was too late to step back as entrails rained over her. They hanyou wasted no time and dug through the remains for the shard with Kagome’s help.

Sango looked at her messy state with a frown. She glowered as Miroku walked over to her grinning. There were pieces of purple and brown flesh on his head and chest.

“It appears you are not the only dirty one this time, Sango-sama,” Miroku said with humor.

“I was happy to see you join in the fight, Houshi-sama,” Sango huffed. “I only thought you were good at scheming and flirting.” She pulled a large fleshy mass off her shoulder and dropped it to the ground.

Miroku stepped closer, his grin widening. “I am good at many things, Sango-sama,” he said in a teasing whisper. “Soon you’ll find this out.”

“Huh,” she harrumphed, and though she kept her resolve, she couldn’t help letting a small smile escape. She pulled back as he continued to infringe on her personal space, and she felt even dirtier as he stared at her. Frantically, she began scrapping off the filth that started to harden to her uniform.

“Need some help?” he asked.

“No,” she said quickly. She made a noise of frustration as she had to dig her fingernail under a stubborn piece hardening to the metal clips on her uniform. He ignored her and helped her anyway. She tensed as she felt his fingers graze over her clothes.

“I can do it,” she complained, stiffening. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Damn, now she was blushing. He looked up at her, catching her gaze. She couldn’t pull away from his deep, violet eyes.

“Relax,” he whispered, and by the softness of his hands, she thought he might even undress her right here in public, if she let him.

Words were clogged in her throat, and Sango simply stared as he brushed away the rest of the remains from her clothes. She felt his fingers in her hair as he pulled out a sticky mess and flung it away. Their eyes locked, and she hated how good it felt when he touched her, even something as mundane as cleaning off demon parts.

He chuckled, and she wondered what he was thinking. “You seem to have a problem with getting dirty, Sango-sama.”

Once relaxed, Sango tensed again and pursed her lip. “I’m used to it. I just don’t like…” Her words trailed off, and she changed the subject. “What about you? You’re a mess too.”

“It’s disgusting, of course, but like you, I try to wear it like a badge of honor.” He paused. “Though lately you act more like Kagome, not like when I first met you. You didn’t seem to care.”

Her lips quivered, and she looked away from his penetrating gaze. “I have some standards. I’m like any other woman.” She paused and regretted the last words to come from her mouth.

“Ah,” he said, getting it finally. Sango inwardly groaned, and she pulled away from him. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be locked in one of their usual arguments and weren’t noticing her exchange with the monk.

She heard the jingle of his staff as he walked toward her again. “You look most beautiful this way – a warrior on the battlefield.” His voice seemed softer. “You are the strongest woman I’ve ever seen.” His face showed deep admiration, and Sango was stunned.

The silence was thick between them, and Sango felt locked in a moment that could change their relationship forever. It scared her, so she shamefully reverted to her old ways.

She reached out her hand and picked up a piece of dead demon from his shoulder and then slowly, with a sweet smile, put it on his head. Miroku’s jaw dropped. “You can’t fool me, Houshi-sama.” She gave him a suspicious glare. “I know what you really want.”

Before she could spin away and retreat, he stopped her. “I meant all of it.”

She froze. She knew he did, and she heard her conscience telling her to humor him just this once.

Sango turned around with a smile. “I know,” she said quietly. Miroku pulled the entrails off his head with annoyance, but he seemed relieved. She heard a resounding splat as he tossed the remains to the ground. He walked over to her and she froze as he cupped her cheek. Her eyes narrowed when she realized there was demon goo still in his palm. _Ew_, now it was on her face.

He smiled knowing he got to her.

“Why… you…” she seethed, and she wiped her hand down his front, sticky from red and green liquid, and smeared it from his one cheek to the other. He continued to smile, but Sango caught his lip twitch.

“Must you have the last word?” he said in soft, dangerous tones. Sango shivered, but she was prepared to meet his challenge.

She leaned in close enough to feel his breath. “Yes.”

Quickly, he pulled her against his chest and tumbled them down to the ground. He laughed as she screamed, and suddenly she realized he was rolling them around in a puddle of demon sludge, of all things.

Inuyasha and Kagome were now watching them in all their ridiculousness, and Sango never felt more embarrassed. Miroku had an iron hold around her as she struggled to break free. He even managed to sneak in a grope to her backside, and she hated how impressed she was at his quick and stealthy hands.

“Houshi-sama, let go!” He laughed louder as she squawked at him, and when she finally punched free, he rolled to his side and propped on an arm as he grinned at her in satisfaction.

“Pervert!” He sniggered, and she felt mortified, especially when Shippou laughed and Inuyasha appeared entertained. Kagome seemed shocked, but Sango knew by her leering that she was already planning their wedding in her head.

Sango stood up, and she glared down as Miroku reclined on the ground, still looking smug.

“I should beat you into the next life for that!” she seethed at him. Miroku just shrugged.

“You seduced me,” he countered. “I never you knew you were into such things, Sango-sama.” He winked back at her, and though she was trying to stay angry, his smooth voice and handsome face was pulling at her weaknesses again. She hated how much she loved this wayward man.

“Knock it off you two,” Inuyasha said with a sigh, though the light on his face could not hide his amusement. “Try to keep your public rutting Shippou-friendly.”

Sango felt a wash of cold over her. Miroku chuckled again at her obvious humiliation. However, he just had to make the situation worse. “Very well, but it’s not my fault Sango is such a dirty girl.”

Sango’s jaw dropped from his audacity, yet she knew if she said anymore it would only add kindle to the fire. He always had to get in the last word, didn’t he?

END


End file.
